Several epidemiological studies have indicated that smokers weigh less than nonsmokers, smokers who quit smoking gain weight, and those who start smoking gain weight. Additionally, studies from our laboratory, using data from the National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey II (NHANESII) indicate that females enjoy more of the weight control "benefits" than males and that moderate smokers weigh less than comparable heavy or light smokers. Further, our data indicate that these results replicate when an objective, biochemical index of smoking (COHb) is used as the indicator of smoking exposure. Despite the importance of carefully determining the relationship between smoking and body weight, most surveys on the weight reducing properties of smoking have been limited to non-minority populations. Careful replication and extensions of these relationships are needed in exclusively minority populations. Thus, the first study to be conducted in the current proposal is to evaluate the relationship between smoking rate, gender, and body weight in the Hispanic Health and Nutrition Survey (HHANES). Dietary intake in Hispanic smokers and nonsmokers will also be evaluated. Despite the general observation that smoking and body weight are related, smoking/body weight relationship. A key variable of interest in recent levels are correlated with resting energy expenditure and that smokers have higher glucose levels than nonsmokers. Thus, the second study to be conducted in the current proposal is to evaluate the independent and additive or synergistic contribution of smoking rate and fasting glucose on body weight in both the NHANESII and HHANES data sets. The outcome of these investigations will have strong implications for (a) the generalizability of the smoking and body weight relationship in a minority population and (b) a potential marker for individuals who may be at risk for postcessation weight gain.